This invention relates generally to insulating glass windows, and more particularly to a vertically adjustable side window for motor vehicles, comprising two glass sheets separated slightly from each other and bonded to opposite sides of a bonding strand and having a profile strip inserted into the bonding strand.
Insulating glass windows for vehicles are known in the art. In a known device, for example, each of the two glass sheets that form the insulating glass window are of the same size. Another known device is illustrated in patent document DE-OS 35 17 581, in which the insulating glass window has a step-shaped edge and one of the two glass sheets projects beyond the other at least on the side edges and on the top edge, such that the projecting side edges of the larger glass sheet are guided in a frame.
Various devices have been proposed to serve as the spacer and edge seal between the two glass sheets of an insulating glass window. For example, some devices utilize a metal or plastic profile which is bent to follow the perimeter and the surface curvature of one of the glass sheets and then bonded to each of the glass sheets so as to serve as a spacer. This metallic spacer is usually positioned inward relative to the peripheral edge of both of the glass sheets. A groove is thus formed defined by the metallic spacer and the inner opposing surface of each of the two glass sheets. Such a groove is generally filled with a sealing and bonding material.
Unfortunately, the metal profile must be precisely bent so as to follow not only the perimeter of the glass but also to follow the curvature of the glass. Due to the rigidity of metal and the inflexibility of the glass, the three dimensional bend must be made to precise tolerances.
Another disadvantage of such known devices relates to the sealing and bonding material. The sealing and bonding material which fills the groove defined by the metallic spacer and inner opposing surface of each of the two glass sheets, is visible on the peripheral edge surfaces of the insulating glass window and is exposed to the environment.
With vertically movable side windows for motor vehicles, as well as with other frameless and openable windows, the peripheral edge surface of the insulating glass window comprising the sealing and bonding material becomes visible when the window is opened. The sealing and bonding material thus visibly distracts from the appearance of the window. The appearance of the window is further compromised due to uneven application of the sealing and bonding material. Furthermore, dirt tending to collect on the surface of the sealing and bonding material makes for difficult cleaning, especially when such dirt collects during the setting of the sealing and bonding material.
Thus, a vertically adjustable window is desirable comprising two sheets of glass separated by and bonded to a bonding strand shifted inward relative to the peripheral edge surfaces of the glass sheets and having exposed to the exterior at the peripheral edge surface of the glass a profile strip which is aesthetically pleasing and easily cleaned.